Death Note Light's Out
by Faith Ciel
Summary: A young girl, Day, daughter of the legacy Near, who defeated Kira, is faced with a new prospect; Kira's return. How it happened? She doesn't know. How the Death Notes still exist? She doesn't know. Who Kira is? She doesn't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down a grey, dismal hall in the National Police Agency was a pair almost exactly opposite to each other. One, tall and lean with short combed black hair; Chihiro Matsuda was devoted to her job. Wanting to work in the police force since she was a teenager, she strived to do her best, just like her father. And next to her, the polar opposite; a small, white haired girl whose stride was much shorter and delayed, her feet donned with nothing but socks dragging along the ground. Day was a mysterious character, at that. She'd barely talk, but when she did, she'd have some insane logic that no one understood… But was always right. Her pessimistic attitude, however, had stopped her from solving anything huge… Until now.

"Hey, Day-chan, can I tell you something _without_ you getting angry with me?"

The small girl stopped, and along with her the shuffling of her feet. After giving Chihiro a cold, emotionless look, she stepped into an office, quickly followed by the other.

"It all depends on what it is."

The two sat in the small space that was called an office. The room was extremely small, but good for what it was. Television screens lined the northern wall, and here and there on the ground were various legos and dice. As she rolled around on the chair, Chihiro spoke again.

"My father was saying…" This beginning alone let out a groan from Day. Touta Matsuda was a spastic sort of a person, and anything he said could be either completely genius or make no sense whatsoever. "Well, he was watching the news. And in the past day, three people… All criminals… Have died." She continued, Day's eyes getting more curious at each word. "And all of them… Were from heart attacks. And he says he suspects Kira."

Kira. That word… That name hadn't been mentioned in almost thirty years… The mass murdering spree that began in 2004 of criminals by Light Yagami, and later, the second Kira, Misa Amane… The boy thought he was doing something right, but much of the public disagreed. After years and years, and many large casualties, Yagami Light was stopped by the great detective L's successor, Near; Day's father.

"That's insane, Chihiro. Light Yagami died a long time ago, as did Misa Amane. The Death Notes were burned, and there's no trace they ever existed. How is that possible?"

Her face dropped. "It was just… Something…"

"Don't even consider something of that magnitude ever happening again. That's the worst case possibility—"

The once calm city-scape that was on the row of television screens had turned to a more erratic town street, obviously one that was in a main area, as there were crowds of people surrounding the area. The headline read: "Another Ten Murdurers In Jail Die; Has Kira Returned?"

Day immediately stood, the look on her face frustrated and confused. Chihiro followed her, though her look was a bit different; it was smugger.

"This isn't something to be smug or proud about knowing in advance, or even to have predicted! If this is true, and Kira is back… Ugh! I can't even think like that! But if he is… We're stuck in something that we won't be able to get out of so easily. This isn't a game!"

"I know…"

"No, you don't…!" She looked down, shaking her head. "Let's just find my father."

The two walked back out of the enclosed space, into the now busy halls of the police headquarters. Pushing past person after person, getting stare after stare, they continued on until…

"Huh…? Oh, Day, Chihiro-chan." The young girl nodded her head in recognition. "I was looking for you! Did you see that thing on the news—"

"Dark…! Yes, that's why we were out here."

The girl's innocent face emitted a bright smile unlike any other; so true, so kind… Dark was the opposite of her name in both ways. She was a very happy person at all times… She was almost never frowning. Even when the situation was completely serious, Dark would just have a calm expression. And second, she was extremely bright. Top in all of her university classes, she was one to look to when you needed the answer for just about anything. Studying to work in law she was constantly at the police headquarters, helping out anyway she could. Her tan suit was almost always carrying a notebook, and her red tie always had a pen clipped on it.

"So I'm guessing you were looking for Near-sama? I think I saw him on the eighth floor on my way up."

Chihiro quickly stepped out of the way of an oncoming dispatch team, and the trio backed against a wall as the not get crushed by passerby.

"Really…? I haven't seen him at all today… Though that's not very odd. He's a bit hard to get a hold of." Day reasoned, her head obviously somewhere else.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Better than walking around aimlessly." Chihiro scoffed.

The two looked at each other and nodded solemnly. They'd head down to the eighth floor from here, which was the thirteenth floor, see Near, and figure out the plan from there. If this was Kira that they were dealing with; he'd be the best person to ask… After L. But now that L was gone, his successor was the second best option. The group, aim now known, headed toward the elevator.

~~Death Note~~

Dark's statement broke the group's silence once they hit the tenth floor. "I can go with you to the eighth floor… But only till there."

"Why's that…?" Chihiro cocked her head with genuine curiosity.

She sighed sadly, her eyes now empty. "I have to meet someone else who claims to be related to me…"

Dark was an orphan; she had never known her parents, nor knew who they were, and by the time anyone noticed that she was alone, she was old enough to stay out of foster care. She was only left with her parent's old home, which was exactly as they had left it, just a bit dusty. Apparently, she was also left with a great sum of money, and since that had been released to the press; many people came from around Japan claiming to be her aunts and uncles, hoping for some amount of cash.

Her smile returned, however, after a moment's thought. "They don't realize, though… Now that I'm, what, twenty-three, they don't get anything."

Small bouts of laughter came from the group, and the doors opened, revealing a smaller, more shadowy floor. In the shadows, a small light could be seen from inside a room, along with the whispers of two people.

"That must be my dad and aunt… Thanks, Dark." Day began as she stepped out of the near-vacant elevator, Chihiro quickly following. "I guess I'll see you later, depending on what all this adds up to be."

The girl left in the old shaft nodded, and clicked the button for it to begin going down. "Good luck…" she whispered.

And as the doors closed in front of her, eyes red and aglow, Dark, the only daughter of Light Yagami and Misa Amane… And now, the new Kira smiled a deadly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Perfect… This is absolutely perfect."  
In a dark room, common sense told a normal pair of eyes that naught could be seen. Only the figure of a small girl, illuminated only by the gloomy light that came out of her laptop was visible to those with normal sight. But this girl was different. Her eyes were glowing a penetrating red which saw everything. She knew who you were, possibly before you did. More importantly, though, she knew when you were going to die.  
Dark Yagami was your average law student; studious, intelligent, and a strong sense of justice. Her sense, however, was so strong, that when something would be presented to her, she would form an opinion, and nothing at all could stray her from that. That's why, thirty years ago, her fate had already been decided; what she'd live for, how long she would live, and even how she would die.  
When Dark was thirteen, she began staying in her father's old home. That's when it happened. One day, when scavengering through her room, she found something that would change her life forever. It was a small package from the past… A package left for her from her father. Dark, up until that time, had no idea who her parentage was. What she discovered astounded her. In the small brown box was a note, going something like this;

---

Child,  
You'll know this message is meant for you if you're reading this. I have idle time to write this before the idiots here discover what I'm doing, so it'll have to be quick. I, excuse the classic quote, am your father. By the time you'll read this, I'll either have won, or be dead. I, for one, hope it is the former. Read this carefully.  
I am Kira. And if I cannot continue what I am doing so many years from now that you have this, and all that is in this case, you know what you have to do. You of all people carry both Kira and the second Kira's genes in you; you know what is right for this world. I've given you what you'll need to create a new world… To create a better world.  
This is what you were born for, and what you will live your life doing.  
I pray that all goes well.

Light Yagami

---

The young girl, now shocked, looked through the case. What would be in it? What was the instrument that Kira… Her father had used those many years, to kill those criminals in an effort to do what he believed what right?  
A notebook. That was all the box contained. Dark Yagami picked it up, and sat on the small bed that was in her room. The first page was simply inscribed.  
The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

Following that was a series of other "rules", as they were called. Some completely obscure, relating to the most random times; forty seconds here, six minutes there… It seemed unreal. But this girl knew in her heart that it wasn't. Now it was up to her.  
Would she continue on in her father's footsteps? Be chased after by authorities? Possibly arrested, then killed at an executioner's hand if she wasn't murdered by a protester first? Thoughts clouded her head, racing around in every direction… What if it worked? What would she do? It was all so confusing… She thought she'd never make a choice…  
Until her pen hit the first blank page.  
That's the way it's been since.  
~~*L*~~  
Day walked through the hallowed halls of the police headquarters, her face dark. It had been a month till her father, along with Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, and a few others had announced that it was Kira doing these killings, and she still hadn't made any significant conclusions.  
Matsuda had said to her, "Don't worry… You're trying too hard. It'll come naturally. It's in your genes, for Pete's sakes! Wait… Why do they say Pete? Like, who—"  
"Matsuda, concentrate! You're one to talk, anyway. When this case first opened thirty years ago, you wouldn't stop." Aizawa had said in reply.  
"Touta-san, you're getting yourself worked up again…" The most recent member of the task force, Miki, Matsuda's wife, began to say to him. "This is going to drive you insane."  
Aizawa's face had dropped. The two were exactly the same… Both Miki and Touta Matsuda were hyperactive in more ways than one, and had a habit of over-exaggerating at times.  
Like that helped, anyway. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking she was useless, in a sense. That it was just like her to have her mind wander, that she couldn't even figure out a single case…!  
Concentrate Day; just keep your mind on… Other things.  
She slid open the door to a random room, the sheen on it reflecting her 'I hate myself right now' face back at herself. Inside, was something a bit different than the norm. In the room were two people, maybe twenty-three in age, she examined. Both looked very familiar to day… She must have seen them in a photograph somewhere, because if she had ever met them before, their stares and attitudes would have been burned into her mind.  
Both looked very masculine, but their styles completely clashed. The more distant one had on a simple grey shirt and jeans, while the one closer to her had on a lacy white dress, and was obviously concluded by Day to be a girl. Their obsidian eyes looked at Day curiously through their thick, midnight black hair, though expressing no emotion in doing so. The one closest to Day had a pyramid of sugar cubes towered on the desk beside next to her, and the one further away had a lollipop in his mouth. The one closer to Day spoke first.  
"Hello, Day."  
The immediate shock split through the small girl.  
"I'm C, and this…" C motioned to the boy behind her, who stood. "Is M."  
Those names… There were few people who dared to...  
"A-are you related… To L?" She said, her voice shaking. There was no way this was possible… . The great detective died so young, it just couldn't be.  
"Why yes." The one in back called M approached her. "My sister and I are his son and daughter, to be exact. And if I think correctly, which I usually do, you're our cousin. Correct?"  
Sister?! That was a girl?! Wow… "U-uh, no… My father was L's successor… But not related to him in any way."  
C looked down to the ground, scratching her leg softly with her left foot. "Oh, so Far didn't tell you?"  
"M-my aunt, Far? What're you talking about?!"  
"If you don't know, it'll be explained in due time. Now if you'll excuse us…"  
"We were just leaving." M finished his sister's sentence.  
Day began to speak in some sort of an attempt to stop them, but the two walked out, without another word.

Day stormed into the small room where her father and aunt sat, staring at piles of information that one couldn't comprehend, even at first, second, or even thirteenth glance.  
"Far…! What the heck's going on around here!?" Day inquired, her face serious.  
Far turned around to face her niece. An exact model of her younger brother, the young woman's white hair framed her ice blue eyes nicely.  
"What're you talking about? Oh… Don't tell me…"  
"C? M? Who are they?"  
Her face dropped, looking at her brother for any help, then looked back at Day. "That's my son and daughter, yes…"  
"So you… And L-sama…?"

______________

There once was a boy and a girl. They grew up together. She always said she would do anything for him, and vice versa. They were alike in many ways; both born on the same day, each very bright and happy all the time… No matter how many times they were told they couldn't sleep in the same room together, one would sneak to see the other. They were the eldest where they lived; an orphanage, called Wammy's House. All the other kids were at least three or four years younger than them. Inseparable. One day, however, when they were eight years old, something happened.

A small girl with hair the color of a cloudy day's sky and eyes of the night was running down a stone path that circled Wammy's House in England. Her cream sun dress rippled with the wind as she chased a butterfly. A boy followed her; he had on a white button-up shirt, a grey vest, and dress pants that were covered in pollen from climbing the trees. So concentrated on the butterfly, the girl didn't notice a small hole in the road; as she fell, the boy began calling out her name. "Fleta!" He ran towards her and helped her up, sitting them both on the grass.

"Lawli…" she smiled.

The boy made an exaggerated gasp. "Look… You have a scrape…" He took her hand. "I'll find that butterfly, and put it on trial and give it justice for hurting you!"

She gave a small laugh. "You'll be a fantastic detective." She coughed, revealing a small bit of blood on her hand.

"Are you alright?!"

She attempted a smile. "I'm fine… Really. Don't worry."

A man approached them and took the boys away. "You have to go to Japan, L." he said. "Don't worry… It won't be for long." The boy stood and smiled to the girl.

"Give me five minutes…"

He ran inside the building, and soon enough, emerged in nothing but a huge baggy white shirt and messy jeans; he didn't even wear any shoes. The girl called Fleta couldn't help but to snicker at her friend's appearance.

"Lawli… Why're you—"

"This is part of my promise to you! I'll be back tomorrow; I'll only need to wear this—not even shoes are needed; that's how soon I'll be back." He smiled.

That night, the girl sat in the driveway waving as she watched the boy drive away in the can with the man, Watari.

He didn't return for 20 years.

Until then, she always sat in the driveway, every night, waiting for that oh-so familiar car to come back. It didn't. One night, as she went to walk back inside; now a beautiful 28 year-old girl, she heard the crackling of gravel behind her. Believing it to be just a part of her mind, she went inside, and lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep when he wasn't there, so she would just lie there until the sun rose again. However, in the darkness, she heard a soft knocking on her door.

"Yes…? Roger?" Roger took over Wammy's House when Watari left with L.

The older man's voice was just audible from behind her door. "Far… There's someone here for you."

And that boy walked in again; L, followed by the investigation team. That group of policemen had probably never seen him as open as he was at that moment; the girl screamed so loudly, and ran into his arms, and hugged him so tightly…

"You never wrote… Anything… I never knew…"

"It's alright… I'm here..." he began to whisper. "Your disease… How…"

She just stayed silent.

"I understand."

____________

Day quickly scoffed to hide her shock. "Makes sense… My dad would always be talking how you were always with him."  
"Oh? He was, was he?"  
Both sides were ready. Both willing, and slowly gaining allies as public knowledge grew. Neither knew how it'd end, nor did they realize who would be lost or gained along the way. All they knew, was that this was a battle for justice.  
A battle with a mere, petty prize;  
the world.


	3. Chapter 3

A new day. A new death. That's what Day, M, C, and the rest of the Investigation team had gotten used to. Kira wasn't giving them an inch, and the investigation was going extremely slow, though it had only been about a month. There was a pretty large team, so they subsequently moved to the building built by the previous L for the investigation so the ten of them could work in close proximity without being claustrophobic. Though they didn't like to think about it as to wait everyday for someone to die, but at this point, it was the only thing they could do. The task force consisted of Day, C, M, Touta Matsuda and his daughter, Chihiro, Near, Far, Shuichi Aizawa, and Dark and her brother, Kenji.

Kenji was Dark's younger twin brother; his brown hair flipped lazily as hers did, his hazel eyes gazed nonchalantly at the computer screen in front of him as numerous faces appeared, each branded the words "Death By Kira." Though this sight may have un-eased many a person, Kenji didn't fall under that category; he was unfazed as death after death appeared in front of him; life after life taken away. He yawned and rolled back in his chair, the lights shining off of his thin glasses. His sister sat at the seat next to him, the tiled floor surrounding her covered in files on the case.

"Ugh…!" Dark moaned, throwing her head back in exasperation. "We're getting nowhere with this! Kira won't give us anything, and we're basically screwed over otherwise! People just keep dying and dying, and we're not doing anything to stop it! I mean, I know it's not like we can… But it frustrates me that all this work is going to nothing!"

The nearly identical boy next to her stood and took his sister by the hand, standing the stressed girl up. "Dark-chan… Maybe you should get out… We've been in here for about twenty hours now… A break wouldn't be so bad…" He looked up to Day. "Is that okay…?"

The blank eyed, white haired girl looked back and forth a few times between the boy and his sister, and then got up. Without looking back, she stated; "Fresh air may do her some good. You can take a walk, you two. But I will be joining you."

The two pairs of hazel eyes looked at her curiously, but both nodded. Day quickly took Dark's hand and led her to the doors that lead to the elevator that would take them outside while Kenji quickly followed.

A look of shock covered both pure, tan faces as the other girl's pale lips spoke those seven words as they arrived outside. Kenji, though shocked, kept his cool, allowing his thoughts to be locked away by his hard stare. Dark's eyes, on the other hand, were filled with anger, fear, sadness, but mostly betrayal.

~DEATH NOTE~

A small girl sat on the side of the street in Tokyo, Japan. Her light brown hair was knotted, and her face was dirty and void of any hope. Mitsuko, she called herself. The seven year old knew that wasn't her name, but at this point, she was too scared to talk to anyone, or to open her real self to anyone. So that's who she was. Besides, the people around here didn't care about her. She didn't matter to society.

Her day consisted of going into a few shops, to act as if nothing was wrong, maybe get a water or apple from the group of college students who were always in the stores at this time and knew her… Knew she couldn't afford anything on her own. She appreciated them; they were kind people, unlike the others who would just stare at her. Stare and whisper about her tattered clothing and her dirty face. Those were the people that made Mitsuko cry. And that's how it was, day after day, every day.

That is, until early one Sunday morning. The streets were empty as they usually were at this time; people who went to work were gone to their respective jobs, families were at religious services, and the market was pretty much closed. No one was around. Except, of course, for Mitsuko. She sat on the curb outside a sushi bar as always; just a normal day for her, always being alone like that day… That is, until she saw the man who had just walked across the street and was now approaching her. He was tall, and obviously older, maybe in his forties. The man's long black hair just barely covered his eyes, but the small girl could tell he was youthful; his face, his attitude, and his soul. She stood, but instead of backing away as she would any other stranger, she just kept still. Without knowing him, she trusted the man.

When he reached her, he gave her a smile and held out his hand. "Hello… You seem alone out here. What's wrong…?" Something about the caring tone of his voice allowed her to take his hand and shake it. She knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. His voice had a vague British accent to it, but it wasn't native. It was as if he'd lived there for a while and the tone had caught on; she could tell he wasn't from Britain because he spoke and looked Japanese. Maybe he didn't know she spoke English as well; for a poor seven year old, Mitsuko was quite smart.

"Y-yeah... Thanks for noticing. I… I live here." As she spoke, the man's eyes grew sadder and more worried. "I have no parents… No one really cares. So this is life for me, I guess. My name's M-Mitsuko." She said, obviously lying.

The man gave her a curious look as she began to speak again, instead attempting an easier tongue; English. "Is this easier for you?" The man's face filled with shock as he heard how easily she transitioned between the two languages, and nodded. "What can I call you?"

"Mitsuko… Is that really your name?"

She looked to the ground, knowing this man could see through her lies. "No… It's just… No one's really cared enough to ask… It didn't matter to them. My name is Dark."

He smiled. "Okay Dark… You can call me Watari."

"Watari?" He noticed the confused look on her face.

"It's merely a codename… Used for precaution. So Dark… How'd you like to come live with many people…? It's quite a far way away from here… I'm in charge over there. There are a lot of kids over there… One in particular I'd like you to meet."

"Sure…" She looked up. "Not like there's anything I'd be leaving here. So how far are we talking…? Like, other side of town, next prefecture…?"

"Actually… England."

~Wammy's House~

They had arrived with no trouble, and Watari led the girl to large doors which lead to an equally large room filled with kids. He walked her across the room to a girl a few years younger than Dark, maybe about four, with dark eyes and pure white hair.

"Day?" he spoke. The girl looked up to him in response, his talk preoccupying her from the piles of toys she had been playing with. "This is Dark. I'm sure you'll be great friends."

~DEATH NOTE~

"You suspect us of being Kira, Day?! What the hell is that about?! I've known you since you were four! Matsuda… Watari took me in when I was poor and alone on the streets… You were always my only friend… How could you think that?!" Dark screamed, her voice cracking with tears.

"I'm sorry Dark… I just—"

"You knew Kenji even longer! He's known you your entire life! What would possess you so much to accuse us of such a horrendous thing?!" she continued to yell. "You know what? I'm leaving! We're going home…!" Dark began to storm off, dragging her brother by his sleeve.

Kenji, being the level-headed one in the situation, called back to Day as he was pulled down the street. "We'll be back tomorrow… She'll be fine… Don't worry." That's all he could fit in as the other girl nodded and walked back into the large building that was headquarters.

Dark kept angry up until the point where they walked into their home. At that moment, her face became somewhat calm, but mostly smug. "Heh… So she suspects us. How upsetting."

Her brother laughed before he spoke. "Oh well… It doesn't matter now. Delilah River… Your fate's been sealed." He said, his eyes glowing a deathly red just as his sister's did.

"Just keep cool… Just as dad would've."

"Of course… Go get your laptop, nii-chan…" he spoke calmly. Dark stood and picked up the folded black and silver macbook off the counter in the kitchen and sat on the carpeted floor of the living room next to her brother.

She lifted back the top to the computer, revealing an already open internet window. "Ready?" she said. The other boy nodded. "Makoto Yukiko." She began, and turned the screen to her twin, showing him the photo of the woman on the page.

"Right."

~D, C, M, W, N, F~

"You told them, didn't you?" M began as Day walked back into the room without Kenji or Dark. She nodded as a simple response. "Bake…" he muttered. The look on his face was depleted of all emotion except for shame. "Now neither of them is going to come back."

"No… I know Kenji… He'll come back… And drag Dark by her collar." Day replied, sitting back in her chair.

"Watari?" Far suddenly spoke. Matsuda stood up from his place, leaving the computers he had previously been working with.

"Yes F?"

"Please connect the files you've been working with onto my computer. I believe I've got it."

At that point, everyone turned in the room toward Far, with faces filled with shock and confusion. "You have been awfully quiet…" Near finally spoke after a long quiet spell. "What've you come up with, Far?"

"What've I come up with? I've come up with substantial evidence… And a conclusion." She began, standing up, walking about the room peering at everyone's screens as she passed by. "After reviewing time schedules of killed criminals, along with note and hints given to us by Kira himself…" her dark eyes darted to every member of the task force that sat around her with a deathly serious glare. "I've determined that Kira… Is among us. Right now, possibly." She stepped carefully to the front of the room. "Though I doubt it. I understand that you vaguely suspect Dark and Kenji… But I know… Almost for a fact that the two of them are Kira. And this is due to cameras I've placed in their home a while back with Watari. Though the cameras have been removed…" she continued, pacing back and forth. "They have revealed something vast to me that allow me to suspect the pair at a maximum." She motioned to the screens behind her. "Watari, if you'd please."

"Of course." He typed a quick key code into his computer, and a still frame came up on the large screen. It was of the boy-esqe twins asleep, lying in bed; Dark in a white tank top which was covered by her white button up shirt that was just opened at the top, and Kenji only in a pair of sweatpants.

"What's the point of that?" Aizawa spoke, agitation showing in his voice at the seemingly pointless clue.

"At first glance…" Far began again, the motivation in her voice growing with each word. "This may seem like a normal sight… Two siblings, asleep in bed near, I'd guess, three in the morning. But if we zoom in quite a bit…" At that point, Watari zoomed into both Dark and Kenji's upper left shoulder blades. "You see the black mark? Both of them have it."

And as she said, a small black symbol, similar to a tattoo, was on each of their bodies.

"Okay…" Aizawa continued. "So what is that? It looks so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it…"

"Look it up under symbols in the files, then."

Day turned back to her computer and opened old case information from her hard drive. Far, who sat next to her, was doing the same, but looking for pop culture symbols that could be used in gangs and other allegiances.

"What are you trying to say?" Near spoke, his words speaking for the rest of the task force as one.

"I've got it— "Day said, cutting off her own voice in shock as her grey eyes widened. "No way…"

"Yes." Far stated. "It's a symbol that, in the previous investigation, was known as the _upsilon alpha._ Though it only first appeared after Light Yagami's death, it's still considered a large part of the case. The letters _upsilon_ and _alpha_ are both Greek, corresponding to the Latin letters Y and A."

"It does look like a Y and A connected… But what does it mean?" Chihiro inquired, appearing like her father in the first investigation, slowly getting into it more and more.

"I was about to say that. The _upsilon alpha_ was a symbol of a pair… A family. It was created by Misa Amane, the second Kira, before her suicide in 2011. The letters were meant to stand for her and her lover's last names together… Yagami and Amane. She registered it as their family crest before she killed herself, meaning that Dark and Kenji have been lying to us this entire time. They've known who their family was this whole time. They are Misa and Light's children… The spawn of Kira himself."

Shocked faces spread around the room. "W-why would they l-lie to us like that though?!" Aizawa stammered, he easily being the one most affected by this, seeing as he knew Light and Misa firsthand.

"That's exactly my point. If they told us their family history, they knew they'd be easily suspected from that moment on; if they really have nothing to hide, then they would have told us. I want to get more evidence on the two… As much as I can. I'm confident I'm correct in this. And if I am, that means we can stop them quickly… All we need is evidence."

"Exactly." Watari said, shutting the computer and sliding it into his case.

"Tomorrow, we come back and we begin… Begin the end of Kira's reign, once and for all."


End file.
